Tris, Nat, and Tobias
by Crystal Brook
Summary: This is a story with Tobias' little sister, Nat. Tris, Tobias and Nat are trying to keep their relationship and sibling knowledge a secret. Can they? It has point of views in Tris, Tobias, Nat and maybe a few others. It follows the story line of the book, but I may change things. It's rated T for some violence. I hope you like it. I got the image from Google.
1. Aptitude Tests

Tris POV

It started two years ago when Tobias left for Dauntless. Him and I had a small relationship. We were best friends, besides his younger sister,Natalia, then we started to grow into more. My name is Beatrice.

He came up to me and Natalia, before his Choosing Ceremony and said to us, using our nicknames, "Tris, Nat, promise me that you'll fallow your hearts and choose the faction you belong in. Don't come to Dauntless just for me. OK?

"I promise," was my reply. But Nat's was a little different.

"I don't promise. You were there when I needed you most. I still want you to be there!"

"I know, but please promise me," he tried again.

"Fine. But you should know that I'm only promising because I love you." Nat gave in.

"That's good enough for me." He look relieved. As he said he would, he chose Dauntless that day.

Preasent Day

I am sitting in front of the only mirror in my house. My faction, Abnegation, is selfless. Mirrors are used in vain so they're selfish. Abnegation allows my mother to cut my hair every third month. The rest of the time the mirror is hidden behind a panel. A ring of blonde locks surround my feet.

When I'm done Nat goes next. She has black hair, and green eyes that suit her. Nat comes here often ever since Tobias left. My family is more than happy to welcome her. After my mother is done with Nat we go downstairs and eat a quick breakfast. We thank my parents and head for school.

On the bus Nat and I sit down, while Caleb, my older brother, gave up his seat to a Candor man. The Candor values honesty. The always wear black and white. We wear gray.

"Are you nervous? I am." Nat asks me and my brother. Today are the aptitude tests. The tell you which faction you belong in.

"Yeah, but they don't tell us what we choose," I respond.I doubt Caleb is nervous. He's been the perfect Abnegation child. Even my earliest memory of him has him scowling at me and saying to give my jump rope to a younger girl.

"I'm not really nervous about what they say. I'm nervous about what happens in the test," Caleb says, surprising me.

"We're here." Nat states. We get of the bus and go in.

Nat and I go to the window to see the Dauntless jump off the train that never stops. We always hope to see Tobias, even though he doesn't go to school anymore. Then we go to our first class.

Nat's POV

When we arrive at lunch I see Tris and Caleb look nervous. Tris is doing her nervous habit, rubbing her hands across her thighs. They start to call names one by one. I look around and see some Candor boys debating. The Erudite, the faction of super smarts (as I like to call them) who wear blue, are all reading some kind of textbook. A group of Amity, the peaceful who wear red and yellow, are playing some kind of hand slapping game and laughing. The Dauntless are laughing, shouting and playing cards.

The next group is called. It's me and Caleb. I fallow the instructor that called my name into a room where mirrors are the walls. There's a chair, like in a dentist office, in the middle of the room.

"My name's Tori. Have a seat." She is a Dauntless, but she doesn't have any piercings or tattoos that I can see. Wait forget that last comment, when she turns around I see a hawk tattooed on the back of her neck. I don't say anything about it, though.

When I'm seated she takes out a few electrodes and places them on our foreheads.

"Drink this," Tori says and hands me a vial with clear liquid. I do as I'm told. Tori says one last thing before I fall into darkness. "Good luck, Natalia."

When I refocus I'm in the cafeteria, but it's snowing outside. On the table in front of me there are two baskets. One with cheese and the other with a long knife.

"Choose!" A lady's voice says behind me. It's not Tori's though. I look at the baskets again.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just choose!" The voice said again. So I did the obvious thing, I picked up both the knife and the cheese..

"Have it your way." The woman'svoice sounds familiar, but I can't put a name on it.

The baskets disappear, but the cheese and knife stay in my hands. A door squeaks behind me. I turn around and a dog starts to growl at me. Now I see how the cheese and knife can come in handy. I put down the knife and hold out the cheese. I don't look it in the eye because that is a challenge. The dog comes over and sniffs the cheese. The dog knocks it out of my hand and licks me. I slowly start to pet it.

"You aren't so vicious are you," I say. Then a little girl appears out of nowhere and starts to run toward us.

"Puppy!" She say. The dog growls and look like it's about to lunge. I grab the knife and jump on the dog.

I hit nothing but a floor. I'm back in the aptitude test 's a new door. I open it and step in. I'm on a bus now. There's a man with a news paper. He look up to me and points to a picture next to an article about something to do with murder. The man in the picture looks familiar but I can't place where I've seen him.

"Do you know this guy?" The man asks me. I'm still trying to place it, but nothing comes to mind.

"No I don't sir." I say. I can't think of anything else to say.

"You're lying! If you know you could help me! Help me!" He says.

"No I'm not! Now if you excuse me I need to go somewhere." I say defiantly. Everything dissolves.

I wake up to Tori leaning over me with a puzzled expression.

"Um. . . Well your results are inconclusive," she says. "You see you took both the knife and the cheese. So that put you in the dog situation. You not running would place you in Dauntless, but so would taking _just_ the knife. The facts with the dog you had would put you in Erudite. And throwing yourself on the dog instead of letting it attack the little girl would put you in Abnegation. But so would the bus simulation. Only Candor and Abnegation can tell the truth on that one. You are not compatible with Amity and Candor, but you are for Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless. This kind of result is called," she says the next part so quietly I can barely hear her, "it's called. . . Divergent."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Listen don't tell anyone, no matter what."

"Ok" I respond.

"I'm going to send you home early and say you got sick." Tori says.

"That's fine with me. If you have my best friend Beatrice, can you tell where I am?"

"Of course."

And I wait out front for Tris.

Tris POV

I'm Divergent. Now the choice is truly mine Erudite, Abnegation, or Dauntless.

I walk out front, Tori sent me home early. She also said that Nat got sick from the liquid, which is my cover up story for me going home early. I suspect that Nat is Divergent, too. I walk out the front doors and see Nat standing there waiting for me.

"I thought you were sick." I say, with suspicion in my voice.

"Looks like you are too." She says with the same suspicion.

"Let's walk home to together, shall we?" I reply.

We start the walk home. We don't get on the bus because that would get us home really early, and that would raise questions in our parents. When we get to the part of town where no one lives we ask the same question at the same time.

"Are you Divergent?" Awkward.

"I am, did you know?" I ask.

"It looks like they used the same cover story for me as for you." Nat responded

"That's the same thing I thought." I say. "What did you get?"

"I got Erudite, Abnegation, and Dauntless. How about you?" She asks.

"Same. Let's talk more about this tonight." I suggest.

"Yeah, let's meet in our spot, ok?"

"Fine with me."


	2. Cheers to Dauntless

Hey, this is chapter two. It's kind of short, but it has a Tobias POV. And I just want to thank my first follower, .15.11. Hope you like it.

Nat POV:

We're in the kitchen in the Prior's house. I set up the silverware, while Tris cooks with her brother. A few minutes later Tris' parents, Andrew and Natalie, come in. They thank us and sit down. As we eat, Mr. Prior starts to talk about the new releases the Erudite have sent out, attacking my father, Marcus Eaton, about how Tobias left because Marcus beats me and used to beat Tobias, which _is_ true, but I don't say anything. Tris keeps asking questions, which she's not supposed to, and Caleb keeps shooting her warnings, _that_ finally stops when Mrs. Prior says that Tris should have this time to listen to her father.

After dinner Caleb and Tris start to head upstairs. Before she disappears, she looks back to me and nods. She saying for me not forget to meet her at our place. I nod back.

I thank the Priors and head to my house. I see Marcus standing on our porch. Well that's bad. I walk up to past him and into the house. I suspect he'll get out his belt to start one of his beatings, but thankfully he doesn't.

"Get upstairs, Natalia. You have a lot of thinking to do. You better choose right." he says.

"I will, and it won't be with you." I say under my breath.

"What was that?" He asks in a warning tone.

"Nothing." I reply and I do as I'm told. I'm definitely _not_ picking Abnegation tomorrow. And I don't thirst for knowledge. There's only one option left.

I get to my room, lock the door, grab my bag, and climb out my window.

Tris POV

I climb out my window and go into the woods by my house. A little ways in I see a big Elm tree with a climbable trunk and branches that lead to a comfortable sitting place big enough for three. Nat is already there. I climb up and sit next to her.

"So do you know what you're going to pick? And remember our promise to Tobias." I say first.

"I think I'm going to go to Dauntless. Not just because Tobias is there, because, one, I don't want to be in Abnegation because of _him_." She means Marcus she told me what he did to her and Tobias. "Two, I don't thirst for knowledge, and I can't betray your parents, I love them as much as you do. So yea, I'm going into Dauntless. You?"

"I think the same as you. For one, I can't betray my family. Two, I'm just not selfless enough. And three, I always admired Dauntless. At least we'll get to see Tobias." I smile.

"Yea, that's the best part." Nat smiles back at me. "Hey I brought some muffins, want one?"

"Of coarse! Cheers to Dauntless Sisters!" I reply. So we sat there for a few minutes, gazing at the stars and eating muffins. I wonder what Tobias is doing right now. I miss him.

Tobias POV:

I'm sitting in front of a computer, watching the security footage throughout the city. It's my job. I often watch the footage from the Abnegation sector and the Upperlevels school, just to watch Tris and Nat. I just saw them in the Abnegation sector climbing out their windows and heading to their spot. I know that because it used to be _our_ spot. I found it once, collecting some berries for my mother.

I miss them so much. I wonder what they're talking about. Probably the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow and the aptitude tests. They're not supposed to talk about the aptitude test results, but they tell each other everything. I hope they will come here tomorrow, but I also hope they keep our promise.


	3. Choosing Ceremony and First Jumper

Here's the third chapter, hope you like it.

Nat POV:

 _Today's the Choosing Ceremony!_ I think as I wake up. _I'll get to see Tobias!_ I'm super excited. I get dressed and grab my stuff. Marcus needs to get there early, so he left me a note saying to head to the Prior's house. I already knew that, so I start to head that way.

When I get there, everything is ready. We eat and head out. When we get on the bus, Tris and I sit in the front, alone. And every once in a while we share looks and and say a few things to each other.

"This will be interesting," I say, "They will never be expecting three Abnegation council member's children to switch to Dauntless! The looks on their faces will be _priceless!_ "

"Yea, I'm sure it will. I'm just wondering if my parents will be angry, sad, or actually happy. But on the other hand, I'm really happy we're going to be seeing Tobias." Tris says with a small smile.

"Again, that will be the best part. The second best is going to be Marcus's face! I can't wait! Oh, maybe I should tease him and put my hand over the Abnegation bowl and look at him, and before my blood gets on the stones, I put my hand over the Dauntless coals! It's perfect!" I laugh.

Tris' smile gets bigger as I tell her my plan. "That is the perfect plan. But I still wonder what my parents will do."

"Don't worry about it, they'll understand. I just wonder if Tobias will be there." I say to cheer her up.

"He probably won't. He wouldn't risk an encounter with Marcus. Tobias will be at the headquarters waiting for us, to see if we came, of course. The look on _his_ face will be priceless!" She gave me a beaming smile. "I wonder what job he has. Knowing him, he'll be training the transfers, in case we come."

"Yea, he totally will. We'll see later, I guess." I hope so.

"Cut the chit-chat ladies, we're here." Says a young Erudite man sitting across the aisle from us.

We get out and wait for the rest of the Abnegation on the bus. When everyone is off, we head to the Hub. It used to be called the Sears tower, but obviously someone changed it.

We take the long way up. Meaning the stairs. We climb up twenty flights of stairs, by the end, I'm sore and out of breath. Mr. Prior hold the door for the rest of us. Tris and I try to wait for him, but the crowd pushes us in. We go ahead and wait for Mr. and Mrs. Prior after we get out of the flow of the crowd.

must think we are staying, because he comes up to us and hugs Tris and I then he grabs Caleb's shoulder and says, "See you soon."

Mrs. Prior must think differently, she hugs us all tightly and says, "I love you, no matter what."

Caleb, Tris, and I grab our seats. We wait for the speech Marcus has for us. He comes on stage and begins to speak.

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Our dependents are now sixteen, and now it is up to them to decide where they belong. Our ancestors realized that it's not religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for the warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality-of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form it is in. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray.

"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity."

The Amity exchanged smiles. Peace has never appealed to me, joining them is not an option.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite."

I can't betray the Priors, they are better family than Marcus. I can't join Erudite.

"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor."

I lie to easily. No way.

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation."

Not with _him_ in it.

"And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."

The only place I belong. _Faction before blood_ has never been truer. I am going somewhere Marcus can't get me

"Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years. Part from them. and we would not survive. Therefore this day marks a happy occasion- the day we get our new initiates, who will work for a better world."

Marcus starts reading the names.

"Susan Black."

She stays in Abnegation.

"Robert Black."

Susan's brother switches to Amity.

"Natalia Eaton."

I walk up to the front. I take the blade from Marcus's hand and hear him whisper one last thing to me.

"Pick right, girl. Or else."

Oh, he thinks he can threaten me? How cute, those days are over. "Or else what?" I whisper/snap back.

I drag the blade across my palm. I look at Marcus and smile sweetly. I walk in between the Abnegation bowl and the Dauntless bowl. They're right next to each other. Perfect. I put my hand over the Abnegation bowl and let it stay there for a minute. right before the blood drops I move my hand to the lit coals in the Dauntless bowl. I hear the sizzling of my blood, then outraged cries sound out in the room from Abnegation, then cheers from the Dauntless. I smile and walk to the Dauntless group.

It takes several tries before Marcus gets the crowd to quiet down. When he does he calls out more names. I don't pay attention until I hear Caleb's name.

"Caleb Prior."

I watch him make his way up the stage. He takes his blade and drags it across his palm. He walks over to the. . . Wait?! What?! No way! He over to the _Erudite_ bowl! His blood makes the water a deeper red. How did he decide that?! He goes over to the Erudite initiates.

Again outraged cries sound out from Abnegation. The Erudite share smirks with each other. Marcus finally calms the crowd.

"Beatrice Prior."

She comes on stage and grabs the blade. She slides the knife on her palm. Her blood droplets sizzle on the coals. The same reaction as with me came out as she makes her way to my side.

We are Dauntless sisters now. Always and forever.

Tris POV

Caleb chose what?! He's the perfect Abnegation child, and he chose Erudite?! He's never selfish, always telling me to be selfless, yet he chose Erudite?!

"Beatrice Prior." I barely hear Marcus call my name.

I clumsily make my way to the stage. I take my knife and cut open my palm. I head toward the Dauntless bowl and hear my blood sizzle. The same reaction that happened to Nat happens to me. I step next to Nat and listen to the rest of the Ceremony.

I am brave, I am selfish.

We start moving with Dauntless initiates. Nat holds my hand the whole way. I look at my parents. My father looks mad. My mother is smiling.

We run down the stairs. Of course we _run_ , it's Dauntless. The front of the group bursts through the front doors. The rest fallow.

I see the train coming along the rail. Luckily Nat and I watch the Dauntless get on and off a moving train before, so we know what to do. Still holding hands, we run alongside the train, when it's close enough. When we near an opening we jump in. Nat gets in first, she pulls me in. I turn around and first see an Erudite boy misses his chance and falls behind the train sobbing. I stretch out a hand to help a Candor girl in. She's tall, with dark brown skin and short hair. Pretty.

"I'm Christina." She says to Nat and I.

"I'm Beatrice. My friends call me Tris" I reply.

"And I'm Natalia, but you can call me Nat." Nat says. "It's nice to meet you, Christina."

"You, too. Are you guys best friends or something? I saw you holding hands the whole way." Ok, wow. Candors really do say what's on their mind.

"Yea, we've been best friends since we were ten." Nat says. I sit down. Nat and Christina look at me funny.

"We're on a moving train with the doors open, going fast. A fast train means wind. Wind means falling down and/or falling out. Get down." They sit on either side of me.

We talk a little and share about ourselves. We have a good time.

"Where do you think we're going?" Christina asks after a while.

"Dauntless headquarters, I think." I say.

"And that is where? It's like they popped out of the ground." She says with a laugh.

"Yea." Nat says.

"They're jumping off!" someone yells. I look. Sure enough, they're jumping off onto a roof.

"Then we have to, too." A Candor girl says.

"Yea, that makes perfect sense Molly, jump off a moving train." A Candor boy says.

"It's what we signed up for, Peter." The Candor girl, Molly, says.

"Well I'm not doing it." The only Amity transfer refuses.

"Then you'll be factionless." Christina tries to tell him.

"I'd rather be factionless than dead!" He snaps. I disagree with him. I'd rather be dead than factionless.

Christina, Nat and I get up and walk to the door. Christina grabs my hand. I look at her.

"I don't think I can do it unless someone drags me." She explains. So I grab Nat's hand.

"On three!" I yell over the wind. "One. . .Two. . . Three!" We jump. I'm flying through the air for a few seconds. Then I impact. I fall to my knees and scrape my elbow. Christina is on her back laughing. Nat is on her side smiling. Molly is holding her ankle, she must of twisted it. Peter is standing and smiling, he must have landed on his feet.

Then I hear the scream. I look and see a Dauntless-born initiate girl screaming and crying, looking over the edge. A boy is holding her shoulders and saying, "Rita, calm down. Rita-" I look over the edge. There's a body in black on the sidewalk below. Even the Dauntless-born aren't safe.

I pull up my sleeve to check my elbow. Some skin is peeled, but it's not bleeding.

"Ooh. _Scandalous!_ A Stiff's showing some skin!" Peter remarks. Stiff is slang for Abnegation, and Nat's not checking anything. He must mean me.

"Listen up! I'm Max. I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" shouts a man on the other side of the roof. He has deep creases in his dark skin and gray hair at his temples. He's standing on the ledge like it's a sidewalk and nobody just fell to her death. "Several stories below is the members' entrance to our compound. if you can't muster the courage to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

"You want us to jump off a _ledge_?" asks an Erudite girl. She is a few inches taller than me and has mousy hair. Her mouth hangs open.

I don't know why it surprises her.

"Yes," Max says.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"Who knows?" He raises his eyebrows.

Everyone is scared. Even Nat. They all look around nervously. I step forward.

"I'll go first." I say. Max looks surprised, but he get's out of the way. I look down. There's a hole in the ground. I take off my overshirt. I have a tight one under it. Balling up the overshirt, I look over my shoulder and spot Peter. I throw it as hard as I can at his chest. Then I turn and jump.

I'm encased in darkness. Then I hit something, hard. A net. _I just jumped off a roof!_ I put my head in my hands and then look and see outstretched hands. I grab the first one I see. They pull me out and straighten me me. I look into the eyes of the person who helped me. The eyes look familiar. Dark blue and deep set.

Tobias!

He leans in and whispers to me, "Don't say anything. We'll talk later. Should I use your real name or your nickname?"

"Um. . . Nickname."

"Ok." He turns and yells to the crowd, "First jumper, Tris!"

Tobias POV:

I stand at the edge of the platform. The net is right in front of me. I see a gray clothed body coming down. I hope it's Tris or Nat. The figure puts their head in their hands and takes a few moments. I see long, pale blonde hair. It might be Tris. Nat's hair is black. Then the figure turns to look at the hands. I see a narrow face and light blue eyes.

Tris!

She doesn't see me yet. She grabs my hand. I pull her out and help her stand. Then she looks at me. And she takes in a small gasp. I lean close and whisper to her.

"Don't say anything. We'll talk later. Should I use your real name or your nickname?"

She thinks a little. "Um. . . Nickname."

"Ok. First jumper, Tris!" I yell.

I see another streak of gray. "Did Nat come with you?" I whisper.

"Yes."

I grab Nat's hand and help her out. I tell her the same as I told Tris and Tell her to wait with Tris. She nods and goes to stand with Tris.

Then there's the scream. A Candor girl. Great. Big mouth, big attitude. She gets out and stands with Tris and Nat. Another scream sounds, it seems like a small girl. Nope, it's a Candor boy with shiny hair. I hear Tris, Nat and the Candor girl laugh. Three more Candors come, one girl two boys. And three Erudite come down , two boys, one girl. Ten transfers. I can deal.

At least two of the ten are Tris and Nat.


	4. Dauntless Headquarters and a Death Wish

**Here chapter four. See you at the bottom.**

Nat POV

I still can't believe that Tobias is in front of me. He looks different. Muscular and I think I see a tattoo peeking out from the back of his shirt on his neck. What could it be?

What makes my day even better is seeing Peter flailing and screaming down to the net. Christina, Tris and I all started laughing. I'm going to have to tease him later.

"Follow me," Tobias says after every transfer is down and ready. "My name is Four, I'm your instructor for initiation. I usually work in the control center." How did he choose _that_ nickname?

"Four, like the number? What, was one through three taken?" Christina asks. Wow, she might want to keep her mouth closed. That could get her in big trouble.

"Yes, exactly like the number," he replies. "Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Good. Now we're about to go into the Pit, which you'll someday learn to love."

"The Pit? Clever name." Christina, again, needs to keep her mouth shut.

Tobias, I mean _Four,_ walks up to Christina. His eyes narrow, for a second he looks scary. I've never seen him do that. It almost scares _me_. Christina stands her guard, but I still see that she's terrified. Wow, when did my brother terrify people?

"What's your name?" he asks her.

"Christina," she squeaks.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first thing you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got it?" She nods.

We start moving again. Christina whispers to me and Tris, "What a jerk."

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at," Tris says. I smile. Tris is right, he doesn't, we know that for sure.

Four-is that his nickname?- opens a set of double doors into what is called "the Pit."

"Oh, I get it," Christina whispers to herself.

"Pit" is the best way to describe it. It's an underground cavern so huge the other end is hidden with shadows. We stand at the bottom, the ceiling is made of glass. Uneven rock walls rise several stories. Built in the walls are places to shop for food, clothing, supplies, and to do leisure activities. Narrow paths line up the walls to connect them. There are no railings to keep people from falling over the side. Blue lanterns dangle at random.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm," Four-I think it is-says. He leads us to the right of the Pit, which is very dark. We now stand at the edge of a barrier. I hear a roar that must be water. I look to where the sound is coming from. There's a waterfall, to the left the water is calmer, but to the right, it's white, battling with rock.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four shouts over the sound. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life! It has happened before, and it will happen again, you have been warned."

"This is incredible," Christina says.

"Incredible is the word," Tris says.

"Definitely," I reply

Four-is that right?- leads us back to the ground of the Pit and through a gaping hole in the wall. In it is a dining hall with a lot of tables and seats. Christina, Tris and I choose a mostly empty table. Tris finds herself between me and Four. I seriously can't get that nickname in my head. I sit beside Christina.

In the center of the table a plate is filled with food I don't know. Two circular pieces of bread a piece of round meat. Both Tris and I take one and look it over. What is this? I look at Tobias-Four- for an explanation.

"It's beef, here put this on it," he says while passing me a small bowl full of red sauce.

"You've never have had a hamburger?"Christina asks Tris and I. We shake our heads.

"Stiffs eat plain food," Four explains to Christina.

"Why?"

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." Tris and I say, like we rehearsed it.

She smirks, "I can see why you two left."

"Yea, it was because of the food," Tris says.

Tris POV

The hamburger is delishes! We kept on eating and talking for a while, except Tobias, who will always be Tobias in my mind, but I have to say Four out loud. I keep wondering if he found someone else the last two years. I mean not that I would blame him. I'm not that pretty and still built like a child.

I keep thinking these thoughts while a young man around Tobias' age comes in. He has a ton of piercings on his face.

"Who's that?" Nat asks.

"Eric, one of the Dauntless leaders," Tobias replies.

"Really? He's so young though," Christina says.

"Age doesn't matter in Dauntless."

I could tell Nat was going to ask, _what_ does _matter in Dauntless?_ But Eric spots a table and came toward it. Our table. He sits next to Tobias and looks us over. Tobias stiffens.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" he asks Tobias.

"This is Tris, Nat, and Christina."

"Ooh, Stiffs. Let's see how long you last." Both of us gives a look that says "we will." He turns back to Tobias. "So, what have you been doing lately, Four?"

"Nothing, really."

"Max keeps telling me he's been wanting to meet with you, but you haven't been showing up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

"Tell him that I am currently satisfied with my position that I hold."

"So he wants to give you a job."

"So it would seem."

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been for two years."

"Well, let's hope he gets the point," Eric says and leaves. I can sense some tension between them.

"Are you two friends?" I ask.

"We were in the same initiation class," he says. "He transferred from Erudite."

"Were you a transfer too?" Christina says.

"I thought I would have only Candor asking questions, but now I have both Candor and Stiffs?" He says, and me and Nat know he's being playful to us. So I decide to be playful back.

"It must be because you're so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails."

He stares at me for a while, like he's trying to decide if I'm joking or if I'm serious. Then he looks mad, like real mad. But I see his eyes have a gleam, they do that when he gets a joke.

"Careful, Tris," he says then walks to another table.

"I'm developing a theory," Christina says. Nat looks like she's trying not to burst out laughing. They obviously talked about it shortly, probably when Tobias and I had our little joke pass.

"And it is?" I ask.

"You have a death wish." And then Nat couldn't hold it in any more, she laughs like she hadn't heard anything funnier.

. . Line break . .

After dinner Tobias disappears. Eric leads us to one side of the Pit and through several hallways. He stops in front of a wooden door and fold his arms. We gather in front of him.

"For those who don't know, my name is Eric. I am one of the five leaders of Dauntless. We take initiation here very seriously, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training."

Well that thought makes me nauseous.

"Some ground rules. You have to be at the training room at eight a.m every day. Training takes place between eight and six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you want after six. You will also have breaks between each stage of initiation. You are only aloud to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless. Behind these doors are where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks."

Wow. I've never slept with a boy in the room with me before.

"We rank things here. In stage one of initiation four cuts are made. The other seven cuts are made after stage three. The first stage you are separated from the Dauntless-born initiates, but that doesn't mean you are ranked separately. The remaining ten initiates are still ranked, to decide which job you get."

"What do we do if we get cut?" Peter asks.

"You leave the Dauntless compound and become factionless," Eric answers.

"But that's not fair!" Molly says. "If we had _known-_ "

"Are you saying that if you had known before the Choosing Ceremony you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless? Well then you should get out now. You chose us. Now we have to choose you."

 **Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately. Yesterday I went fishing with my best friend and decided that we are going to do a few fan fictions on the Gallagher Girls series and Unwind. You should read those series if you haven't already. Then I played with my little sister, because she wanted me to. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but school's about to start so I will be busy. Please give me ideas and review. Until the next chapter.**


	5. First Day of Training

**Hey! I'm so sorry! I went camping and had a sleepover so I couldn't update. See ya at the bottom!**

Tris POV

I wake up and get dressed. Thank goodness that the boys and girls bathrooms are separate. All the others changed into Dauntless black, while I stayed in my gray clothes. Nat went to go get muffins for Christina and I before training.

Oh. I wonder if Tobias will be all tough guy. Or if he'll be nice. We'll see.

Nat comes in and hands me a muffin.

"It's blueberry, your favorite," she says.

"Thank you," I say, out of reflex. I look around. "Where's Chris-" someone tries to jump on my back, Christina. It doesn't really work, for I'm much smaller than her.

"Ah!" She falls off and lands on her butt. Nat and I start cracking up. "Haha, very funny. Now help me up and give me the stupid muffin!"

"Fine," Nat says and gives her the muffin. "Let's go, or To- I mean Four kicks our butts out of Dauntless!"

We start heading down to the training room. It's big and has targets on the other side of the room. Tobias is leaning against a table. The table has guns and ammo on it. We must be learning how to shoot. Ok let's do this.

"Today you are going to learn how to shoot a gun!" Tobias starts. Eric isn't here. Good. "You are here, so I don't need to teach you to get on and off a moving train. Everyone grab a gun!" We scramble to grab a gun.

"What exactly. . ." Peter says between yawns," does shooting. . . a gun. . . have to do with. . . bravery?"

Tobias walk over casually toward Peter. Then in a quick move of an arm, he has a gun barrel pressed against Peter's temple.

"It's so you can defend yourself without crying to your mommy. You have a loaded gun in your hand, act like it!" Wow, ok. Looks like it's tough guy today. I can deal.

"Yes, sir!" Peter says, the yawn dead in his mouth.

"Now this is how you do it," Tobias says. He goes through the motions and hits the middle ring in the target. He makes it look so easy.

We all start to shoot. I take a few second to get my stance like Tobias'. He walks back and forth, behind us. When he gets near me, I shoot. I was not expecting the recoil. I stumble back and almost fall. But he half catches me, half pushes me up. I smile to myself.

My first bullet didn't go anywhere near the target. I try again. It hits the outer area. I go five more times. A few didn't get on the target, but the others went on the outer area of the target again. So frustrating!

"You know, statistically you should have hit one of the actual circles on the target. Even on accident," A boy says next to me.

"Is that so?" I say. Then I aim for the center circle. I take a deep breath in and exhale while shooting. It hits the inner circle. I smile at the boy.

"See, the stats don't lie. I'm Will, by the way."

"Tris."

Nat POV

I go down to get the muffins. I pick out a blueberry for Tris, a chocolate chip for Christina, and a banna nut for me. I look around. I see Tobias-I still can't get that dumb nickname in my head-with some people that must be his friends. Wait. . . Friends?! He never has friends. Is this an alternate universe?

I ignore that thought the best I can, and head upstairs. I see Tris in black. Wow, she looks really good in it. She thinks she's not pretty, but when she has the right things on, she's very pretty. Tobias will love it.

I give her the muffin and see Christina run and try to jump on her back, it doesn't work out to well. When I help her up and we finish the muffins, we head out.

Tobias is standing ready by a table with guns and ammo. We are the first ones in the room. He smile at us, then his face returns stony. He explains everything and demonstrates. He makes everything look so easy. How does he do that?

I see him walking behind us. He's near Tris now. I see her shoot and stumble into him. They still would make the perfect couple. They need to hook up again. He pushes her back into place. She's smiling and he has a gleam in his eyes. If there were any doubts that he doesn't like her anymore, they're gone for me.

I start to shoot. After several times I finally get it. Looks the same for Tris. She talks to an Erudite boy and get her next shot perfect. Then she looks at the boy and smiles. I look toward Tobias. He has a look of jealousy in his eyes. Aww, that's so cute! My older brother's jelly! I defently need to talk to Tris later about this. And Tobias. I can't wait.

 **I know, it's a short chapter. In my defense, I can't think of anymore ideas. Please help me! I will be really busy soon, because school starts Wednesday and it will be a nightmare. You guys are amazballs. Just please help me!**


	6. First Day of Fighting

**Guys, I'm really sorry, I've been busy with school and homework. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm running out of ideas too. PM me if you want something to happen. This chapter has a Christina POV. Hope you like it.**

Tris POV

After shooting yesterday, we learned how to punch and kick correctly for hand-to-hand combat today. There was one moment when Tobias came over with a suggestion. He put his hand on my stomach and said that I need to tighten up my core. It was probably nothing, but it still gave me the flutters.

We will get paired up and fight each other. I hope I don't get someone tough.

I come out of the shower room after getting dressed. I find the word "Stiff" was painted on my pillow case, mattress, sheets, and bed frame. There's only one person who would do this.

I turn toward Peter. Sure enough, he was smirking and had paint on his hands.

"Why are you doing this? We're in the same faction now!" I shout.

"I will _never_ be in the same faction as you." He shouts back.

Al, the big guy, comes over and starts helping me tear of the sheets and stuff without a word. I'll have to scrub the bed frame later. Never mind about not getting someone tough, I want to beat the crap out of Peter. I start to head out to get muffins.

Christina POV

Tris went to get us muffins. When she gets back we head to the training room. There's a chalkboard up with our names paired with who we're fighting.

Crap! I'm fighting Molly. The Tank. Oh, poor Tris, she's fighting Peter. She's dead. And Nat's Lucky, she get's to fight Myra. I look over at Tris and see that at first she looks worried, then has a light of cruel happiness. Wow, that's scary, I've never seen that look before. Nat looks relaxed, no duh.

What will Tris do? She'll surely be dead. The first fight is called, Will and Al. At first they get a few hits between them, but then Al lands a hard blow on Will's head and he doesn't get back up. Al and Four drag him off the mat and wake him up.

The second fight is called. The Tank and me. I'm dead. So dead. Nat and Tris wish me luck. Here I go.

Nat POV

I'm the only lucky one. Why didn't Tris get Myra? Both Cristina and Tris are dead. I will be lonely.

Did Tobias pick the pairs? No, he wouldn't want to see Tris die. Eric must've done this. I now officially hate him. I will personally kill him. No, I will torture him, _then_ kill him. Wow that just got morbid. Back to Christina.

Christina gets the first solid punchto Molly's face. Molly stumbles then lands a hit on Christina's abdomen. They get hits back in forth for a while until Molly sweeps Christina of her feet. Molly then kicks again and again.

Finally Christina yells, "Stop! I'm done!" Her nose is bleeding bad.

Eric gets up and strolls over to her and crouched. "You're done?"

"Yes."

"Then get up! Everyone, fallow me! We are going to learn a lesson!" He yells.

This can't be good.

Christina POV

I get up and fallow Eric. After a while I realise that we're heading to the chasm. Great. What will he have me do. I don't see Four anywhere. Where did he go?

We reach the railing of the chasm. It's slick with water from the falls..

"Christina, get on the other end of the rail! Now you are going to hang over the chasm for 5 minutes!" Eric says. I step over the railing.

"Are you crazy?!" Nat yells at Eric.

"Keep talking to me like that and you'll be next! Stay silent!"

I let one foot dangle. I'm so scared. I slowly ease my other leg off.

I look through the gaps of the railing. Al sets his watch for five minutes. Tris looks like she's going to be sick. Nat looks confident that I'm going to make it. Will, another friend and with good looks, seems worried. Then of course, Peter, Molly, and Drew are smiling. I decide to look at Nat.

A wall of water hits my back, making me cry out and get my hands slippery.

Tris looks at Al's watch. "Three more minutes, Christina!" She says. Two minutes already have past?

All my friends start to cheer for me. Eric doesn't like it, but he allows it.

Another wall slams into me, causing me to slip. One hand falls off, the other is hanging on by fingers. This is it, I'm going to die. I look down and can't see the bottom, it's too dark.

I slowly let my hand get back to the rail and the other one tighten.

"Thirty seconds!" Tris yells.

I count down. Five, four, three, two, one. Done! Al, Tris, and Nat rush to help me up.

"She has to get up herself." Eric says.

Al looks him in the eye, "No she doesn't."

They slowly pull me up. I collapse on the ground, exhausted.

Tris POV

When we return, Nat fights, she won easily.

It's my turn to fight. I'm the last fight today. I will kill Peter.

Tobias is back. Where did he go?! I step up to the ring. I look over at Tobias. He has a look in his eyes. Wait, is that worry?

Peter steps up in front of me. "I might go easy on you, Stiff, maybe if you beg. Come on, beg Stiff. Maybe if you shed a tear."

I will never beg to Peter, never.

The whistle blows.

I lunge, but he kicks my stomach. I stumble backwards, the air knocked out of me. I punch him, but he isn't affected. He trips me and I land on my back. He starts hitting me. I look over at Tobias, but he leaves and doesn't look back. That's the last thing I see before everything goes black. I still feel the pain of each blow, but I don't see the blows. I take more and more from Peter. Then finally someone stops it.

"Enough!" Someone yells, then I lose conscious.

 **I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy with school and stuff. Hey, what do you guys think, should Tobias be there when she wakes up, or no? PM me for anything you want to happen. See you next time!**


	7. Waking Up

**Hey guys! Hope you like this one. See ya at the bottom. I just want to thank all my fans and supporters! You guys rock!**

Tobias POV (during Tris' fight)

I can't see this anymore. Tris is bloody and beaten, but not unconscious. It makes me want to kill Peter. I walk out.

I see a group of my friends at the end of the hall. I walk up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Four! Shouldn't you in the training room looking at your girlfriend and your little sister?" Zeke asks. I trust my friends with my little secret about Tris and Nat.

"That Candor kid, Peter is beating her up. I didn't want to see that." I reply.

"Well you should get back in there and put a stop to it! Wait! Don't go yet, I still need to tell you something!" Yells Zeke after I start walking back to the room.

"What?"

"If she's feeling up to it, how about you take her and your sis to my place, and we'll play a game of Candor or Dauntless? Sound like a plan?" Oh, that defiantly sounds like a plan. You can't be true Dauntless unless you've had a game of Zeke's Candor or Dauntless.

"We'll be there!" I say.

I walk into the room again, feeling better until I see Tris, looking unconscious.

"Enough!" I yell and walk over to Tris. She looks bloody and broken, but still alive.

I pick her up and carry her out in my arms, to the nurse we go.

Tris POV

I wake up, groggy and sore. I can only open one eye. What happened?

The memories rush to back to me. The fight. Tobias walking out. Someone yelling. That voice sounded like Tobias. Then another one rushes to me. One that makes me blush. Being carried here against a strong chest. Tobias.

He came to help me. Does he still like me?

I look around at my surroundings. It looks like I'm in a nurses office, or something like that.

But I don't care about my surroundings, Tobias is right beside me looking worried.

"Morning." I say,even though I have no idea what time of day it is. He smiles.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Sore, and I can't open one eye." He smiles again.

"Good knew is that the swelling will go down soon and you're still pretty with a black eye."

"Can I get up? I hate being in hospital rooms." He nods and helps me up.

He pulls me in close. This is the closest I've been to him since our last kiss.

"I'm glad you're here, Tris. I missed you" he says.

"Me too." And he puts his hand around the back of my neck and kisses me. I get engulfed in his heat. He hasn't moved on, I think happily.

He breaks away. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." His voice rough. "Hey, my friend Zeke has this Candor or Dauntless game tonight, wanna come with me?"

"Sure, will they like me?" I ask self conscious.

"Of course, they'll love you. Nat will be there too." He says.

"Good."

 _Time lapse to Candor or Dauntless._

I walk to Zeke's apartment with Tobias and Nat.

We walk through a door. . . And I get hugged.

"You must be Tris I'm Zeke."

Tobias clears his throat. "Um Tris, Nat this is Shauna, Uriah, Zekes brother, Marlene, Lynn and You already met Zeke."

We all sit down in a circle. Zeke starts.

"Newcomers first, know the rules?" Me and Nat nod. "Good. Well then, Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

 **I know, I'm evil and it's short. Hey, at least you got a chapter today and yesterday. Guys, give me ideas for the dares and truths please! I'll upgrade as soon as I can! Thank you for commenting and following. See ya next time!**


	8. Candor or Dauntless

Hey, **see you at the bottom. And I just want to thank Roselandflower1 she helped me a lot, and it's her B-day**

Tris POV

Wait, did Zeke just ask me? What do I choose?

"Um. . . Candor," I decided. I wanted to be safe.

"PANZYCAKE!" Uriah yelled. I shoot a glare at him.

"Tris, what is the most embarrassing moment of your life?" Zeke continues. My face heats up immediately.

"Well there was this one time when Four and I got caught kissing in front of one of our teachers." It was way more embarrassing than it actually sounded.

"Ok, Tris, your turn to ask some one." Tobias tells me.

"Ok. Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" Time to get revenge.

"Dauntless! I'm brave!" He looks nervous though.

"Go up to five random people in the Pit and whisper 'waffles' in their ear" I'm getting used to this.

"Ok." He says and gets up. We fallow him.

We stop at the edge and watch as Uriah goes up to people and see their reactions. One guy punches him in the face. We burst out laughing.

We get back in and Uriah says, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." He says while he gives a glare at Uriah.

"Panzycake" he whispers under his breath. "Who was your first kiss?"

"That's easy, Tris." He smiles at me. My face reheats.

"Awwww!" All the girls say.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"PANZYCAKE!" What is it with Uriah and panzycake?

"What is your biggest fear?" Tobias says.

"Lutraphobia." She says quietly. Wait, lutraphobia is the fear of otters.

"So you're afraid of otters?"I ask. She nods. We all burst out laughing. "But they're so cute and fuzzy!"

"Have you seen their teeth! They're like razors!" We laugh again.

"Nat, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." She smiles. Oh, how I love her, so bold and daring.

"Do a sexy dance in the middle of the room." Not so bad. Tobias looks like he's going strangle Shauna. Older brother thing I guess.

Nat goes up and turns on some music. "This goes to all the boys," she says, which makes Tobias even more outraged.

She starts dancing. Wow, she's really good. One of the guys whistle. Tobias looks like he's about to go on a killing rampage. I smile and shake my head.

Nat sits back down. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." He gives a smirk.

"Go out in the hall and propose to the first person you see." Good one Nat.

Zeke goes out and we look from a safe distance. Oh no. Eric's coming down the hall. Zeke looks back at us and looks like he's going to murder us in our sleep. He gets down on one knee. Eric stops.

"Eric, will you be my light to my day and marry me?" This is so ridiculous.

 **Mwahaha. I'm evil. Sorry that it's short, but it's the best I can do. I won't be able to update often because I'm doing the NaNoWriMo. So I'll be busy. I'll update as soon as I can. See ya next time.**


	9. Candor or Dauntless 2

**I am really sorry guys. I left you with a giant cliff hanger. I want to say thanks for everyone who gave some Candor or Dauntless ideas. Here it is.**

Tobias POV

I am trying really hard not to laugh right now. Zeke is still on one knee in front of Eric.

"Is this one of your stupid pranks?" He demands.

"Maybe," Zeke admits.

"Idiot," Eric mumbles. He kicks Zeke back and keeps walking.

We go and help him up.

"That was hilarious man!" Uriah says.

"Whatever, let's get back in." We go back and get in a circle again.

"Um. . . Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

She's the one who shaved her head. "Dauntless."

"Go kiss a random person." She shrugs and goes to the pit. She goes up to a big guy that looks like one of my initiates. She kisses him.

She comes back.

"Mar, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

Lynn grins. "Shave Uriah's leg." Marlene's cheeks go red and she takes off her jacket.

"PANZYCAKE!" Uriah shouts while he pulls up his pant legs. She just shakes her head.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" I look at her reassuringly. They almost never give really hard dares for first timers. She smiles.

"Dauntless."

"Make out with Four for five minutes." Ok, here we go. I grab her and kiss her. She kisses me back. Gradually our tongues start to dual each other's.

"Time's up!" Someone yells. We break apart. Her face is red. I smile. I look at Nat. She is surprised. I don't really care right now.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" I can't pass this one up.

"Dauntless." She grin mischievously.

"Take off your shirt." I kind of knew that would happen. I peel my T off, exposing my six pack.

"Nat, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Candor."

"Panzycake," Uriah mutters. Would he shut up?

"Have you ever been kissed before?" I ask. She turns red.

"Yes. But I'm not telling who." I will find out who.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Why is she targeting me? I just went!

"Dauntless."

"Let Tris sit on your lap until the end of the game." True comes over and I pull her onto my lap.

This is going to be a long game.

 **I know it's short. I just can't think of anything. Help me. I love you guys. See ya next time.**


End file.
